


Profound Bonds and Broken Souls

by pebbles12345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Original Character, Asexual Relationship (Not Dean and Cas), Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Demons, Eventual Domestic Relationships, F/M, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Lucifer Being an Asshole (Supernatural), M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles12345/pseuds/pebbles12345
Summary: After defeating the Darkness and taking a few months off to spend time with their mom and Angel, Sam and Dean Winchester decide to tackle a case close to home. They meet the world's only Supernatural Consulting Detective, who just so happens to be a Chosen One. This Chosen One also takes an immediate interest in Dean's arm, specifically the place where a hand print used to be. The newly formed group tackles Angels, Demons, suped-up Monsters, and Lucifer himself.Victoria Doyle, Supernatural Consulting Detective, plays an interesting role in the boys' life; especially Cas and Dean’s. She can read emotions on the angel’s grace, causing his secret to be revealed upon their first meeting. Although Dean is jealous of her bond with Cas at first, he soon discovers she is a confidant. As they all face their trauma, both internal and external demons, and Apocalypse 3.0 (or 4.0, how can they keep track anymore) they learn a great deal about each other. This learning is slow, as all the members of the group have baggage complete with stowaway compartments.The eventual pairings in this tale are Dean/Castiel and Sam/OC.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. How it Was and How it Is

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This piece is set after the events of Season 11.  
> I do not own Supernatural, or any other TV Shows, Books, Movies, and/or songs referenced in this tale.

Chapter 1

How it Was and How it Is

The adage “time heals all wounds” is neither correct not incorrect in its assumption. Time can (and often does) improve many situations. It can lessen the gravity of grief, dissipate anger, allow infractions, both minuscule and massive, to be forgotten. It can also increase longing, make one impatient to the point of doing something ill-advised, and sometimes Time can cause one to grow apathetic. However, apathy was never a trait associated with the Winchesters.

Sam and Dean Winchester sat at the map table in their bunker in Kansas with their mother Mary, and their Angel Castiel. They had an open pizza box in front of them, laptops open, lore books and files with encircled stars spread out amongst them. 

It had been six months since the woman from the British men of letters shot Sam in the arm, six months since Amara brought Mary back. Six months since the soul bomb inside Dean was diffused, and six months since Cas and Sam realized they didn’t lose the person they cared most about in the entire universe. Six months of contentment. Six months of family. Cas stayed in the bunker, not returning to heaven. Having Dean there, having no threats, was too good and too rare to miss out on, even for a second. The Angel was no longer possessed, there was no Big Bad, and the Seraph decided to just enjoy his family.

Since the apathy that Time can create in mortals was never a consideration with the Winchesters they decided to get back into the game by tackling a hunt close to home.

“So, uh, this guy just exploded.” Sam scrolled on his laptop, piece of veggie pizza beside him.

“Too many things do that to people man.” Dean shoved half a slice of the meat-lovers special into his mouth and chased it with a swig of beer.

Mary raised an eyebrow at her eldest son and smiled lightly.

Cas narrowed his eyes and focused on the hunter with the bright green eyes. “Do you want me to come with you Dean?”

“Nah man, you can stay here with mom. If me and Sammy need you, we’ll call, this part should be routine.”

The Angel nodded, slight disappointment apparent in the corners of his mouth.

*******

Victoria Doyle stood looking at what used to be the body. The country around her was flat and she could see for miles. There was a slight wind and she could feel the white pea coat hitting against the side of her thigh. It was comforting. She heard two sets of footsteps behind her.

“Miss Doyle” a rather gruff voice said, “we were told to come to you, Agents Smith and Wesson, FBI”.

Victoria turned around to see two men holding out badges. One looked like he was all business and the other looked concerned. Victoria studied them as they put their badges back in their jacket pockets. She turned her head to the side as she made her final analyses. There was something about the older one, something she couldn’t quite place. She scanned his body, making the hunter narrow his eyes at her scrutiny. On his shoulder, she could feel it, a tiny remnant of Grace. She reached her hand out to it involuntarily, wanting the angelic connection, wanting to feel the warmth; but she recoiled, realizing what she was doing. She removed her mind, and her memories from what she knew was a long-ago faded hand print, that once burned angrily on the man’s arm. With what she hoped had only been mere milliseconds, she continued her train of thought out loud.

“Ah, good, I enjoy working with hunters. It saves me from getting my coat dirty. Dry cleaning is quite expensive these days.” She tried to deflect, tried to hide her shock at the faded Grace on the man’s arm. She felt herself glancing towards the elder man every few seconds, hoping like hell he was not all that observant. But he was a hunter, so of course he was. But he hid it, because of course he did.

Both men looked shocked momentarily, but they hid it well, Victoria surmised they hid every emotion well. She wasn’t too bad herself on that front, well, the ones she felt. But the Grace caught her off guard, and she was never as stoic among Angels. The tall one spoke this time.

“I’m sorry, hunters?”

Victoria thoroughly enjoyed this part. She allowed her mind to leave the angelic connection she felt radiating from the man’s bicep and focus on a part of the job she adored.

“Really, gentleman. Those badges were obviously fake, which by the way is a serious crime. Your suits, while nice for what they are, are relatively inexpensive. A Fed would not be caught dead in that suit. ‘Agent Wesson’ your hair is so far from regulation it isn’t even funny. I know that Feds see a lot of crap, but there is not even a body anymore, there’s just chunks and neither of you even flinched. Your hands are rough, callused, you cast your own bullets, there’s traces of lead under your fingernails, and your guns are not in holsters.”

The local police were far enough away from the scene that they were out of earshot. The taller one whispered anyway.

“Are you a hunter too?”

The shorter one was too stunned to say anything. His face looked just sort of frozen on ‘confused’.

“Before I divulge my identity, I would like yours.”

The taller one nodded his head. “Of course, I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean.”

“I have heard of you.” Oh my goodness Dear God above had she heard of them. That explained the hand print she could only sense, since all physical evidence of the grip was practically gone. Hunters whispered about these two, between sips of amber colored liquid and chalking up their cue. She knew, providing the men’s track records with working with others, she should leave. But she couldn’t, the Grace calling her. Besides this was her job. She swallowed subtly. “You’re somewhat infamous. I am Victoria Doyle. A supernatural consulting detective.”

Dean was shaken from his stupor, “A what?”

Victoria looked at him and turned her head to the side. “I don’t understand what you don’t understand.” She chanced another glance at his arm. He must have noticed because he rubbed it slightly.

Sam smirked but quickly stopped when he saw his brother glaring at him.

“What is a supernatural consulting detective?” Dean rephrased and shifted his weight to his left foot, he crossed and then uncrossed his arms. He couldn’t discern who was in charge of this situation.

“When the police, sheriff’s department, FBI, on one occasion the CIA, that was an odd case, can’t figure out what they’re dealing with, they call me and I take care of it for them. They don’t ask questions and I don’t volunteer answers.” She loved her job, even though she didn’t exactly choose the gig.

Sam looked impressed and upset at the same time. “Do they pay you for this?”

“Yes, I charge a fee as well as expenses.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “Really?” They both asked in unison.

Victoria chuckled slightly. There was no doubt these two were brothers. It has been a long time since she laughed and the emotion was welcome, as welcome as any emotion can be. 

“Yes. If any hunters work with me, I get cash from whatever agency hired me to pay them as well. While the hunters are with me, they are under my protection. As long as they don’t do anything too asinine. If tales prove true, I’m not entirely sure you two would fit into that category.” She thought of all the tales she had heard about the brothers, usually the tales came with a word of warning: stay away. You might escape the monsters, but you will not escape the Winchesters. She shivered slightly before continuing. “However, if you would care to work with me on this case, and save my coat from inevitable blood stains, I will be able to pay you for doing so.” The Grace wanted her to go with them, begged her to trust them. It was such a small amount of grace, barely detectable, but its pull was strong.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders almost comically. “Sam, you in?”

It had been six months since he got shot and they got their mom back. Six months. Sam enjoyed having his mom nurse him back to health so much that he wouldn’t let Cas heal him. Which Cas of course didn’t fully understand. They had been a great six months, but tough nonetheless. Explaining all their actions to the Men of Letters, England Chapter, was not easy, but they were eventually able to do so. This was their first case in half a year, and they only agreed to look into it because it was an hour from the bunker. They could definitely use the help, and the money.

“Yeah, I’m in.”

Victoria nodded and started to walk down toward the mass of cars. Sam and Dean followed. She walked over to the Police Sargent.

“Sargent Withers, these men will be helping me with your case. Their fees will need to be paid in cash. I will send you a bill when we are through. Your crew can clean whatever it is they can clean, and I will contact you if I need to.” The Sargent simply nodded.

Sam and Dean nodded at the Sargent and followed Victoria to her car.

“I figured you for more of a Honda Civic kind of girl.” Dean ran his hand along the body of her car lovingly, “Color me impressed.”

“If that was supposed to be taken as a compliment, thank you. I do love this car. It was the first thing I bought when I solved my first case.” Victoria leaned against the passenger door of her 1988 Ford Mustang as she talked with the men.

Dean walked around it and looked inside the driver side window. “Could I drive…”

Victoria cut him off, “Under no circumstances, no.”

Sam smiled.

Dean walked back over to where his brother was. “I have a 1967 Impala, it’s over there.” He motioned towards their car with his thumb. “It was my dad’s.” He had no idea why he added that.

“Well, your dad had very good taste.”

Dean averted his eyes to the ground, “Thanks.”

She instantly knew that Dean Winchester had a lot of deep-seated Father issues from that averted gaze. She quickly got back on track, she tried to avoid feelings whenever possible. Human emotions, human entanglements were just so, messy.

“If you gentlemen would care to follow me, we can go interview the witness.”

Dean looked up and suddenly noticed her eyes, he could feel them piercing what felt like his very soul. The hairs on his arm raised under the glare. He was taken aback but quickly recovered, “There was a witness to that?”

“Unfortunately for them, yes.”

Sam stepped in, “Yes, we will follow you.”

Victoria nodded and walked around to the driver’s side.

“I’ll see you gentlemen there.”

As Sam and Dean headed towards the Chevy, Dean stopped momentarily to listen to the 5.0 liter engine start up in the ‘Stang. 

*******

Dean pulled out of their parking spot on the side of the main highway to follow the midnight blue ’88 Stang. He turned the volume down on the cassette player to talk to Sam.

“Does she remind you of someone?”

Sam was smiling almost to the point of laughing. “Dean, really? Think really hard.”

Dean thought of her direct speech, her confusion at some of the things he said, the way she took over situations, the way she turned her head when she was trying to understand, and her eyes, eyes that chilled him to the very bone. But whereas her eyes felt cold his Angel's felt warm, although no less scrutinizing. 

“Dammit, she’s a female Cas!”

Sam couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed uncontrollably. When he had almost fully recovered, he asked his older brother, “Did you wish really hard?”

Dean looked over at him, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean was used to this, but not from Sammy. Only that one time after the musical at the school where his younger brother tried to combine his and the angel’s names.

Sam held his stomach and laughed some more. Dean reached over and punched him in the arm, not too hard, his little brother had been shot recently, well not too recently, definitely not by their standards, but still, and the punch was hard enough to let Sam know he meant business.

Sam sobered up and looked at Dean, a smile still playing on his lips. “Nothing, forget it.”

“Damn right I’ll forget it. Don’t be weird Sammy.” Why was it weird? Because Cas was his best friend, that’s why it was weird. He narrowed his eyes and subconsciously rubbed his arm, allowing his hand to linger over a hand print that was no longer there. He could feel the heat.

A couple of minutes of silence passed before Dean spoke again. “What do you think we’re dealing with?”

Sam shook his head, “I don’t know, I know it’s only been six months, but I feel like we’ve been out of the game for a while. I’m happy that Victoria is leading this honestly, I think it will help us get back into the game slowly.”

“When has anything ever worked like that for us, Sam? Nothing is ever easy for us. It starts out that way, but it always ends up being some big bad.”

“We got mom back.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, we did. Do you want to call and check on her before we get to the witnesses’ house? I’m kinda worried about what Cas has her watching, dude watches some weird crap.” Dean didn’t care to admit that most of the weird crap was only suggested by Netflix because of Dean’s weird crap. Nor did he care to admit that the moments spent watching whatever Dean wanted with the Angel were among the most content in Dean’s life. Hell no he wasn’t gonna admit that crap. He was just educating Cas on pop culture is all, nothing more. And yeah. Maybe he enjoyed watching the stuff with the Angel, but that was only because he was his best friend, just like watching something with Sam. But why did it feel the tiniest bit different with Cas?

Sam halfway smiled and snickered and picked up his phone, “Yeah, good idea.”

*******

Victoria Doyle had worked with the occasional hunter before, but never any with the notoriety these two had. They were both loved and hated by other hunters, mostly hated. She knew they had saved the world a few times, but she also knew they were sometimes the ones that caused it to need saving.

She had even heard Ezekiel mention them in passing. She knew that at one point those two had Angelic connections, and they must still, the feeling of the lingering Grace still warm on her mind. She would ask them if they knew about Ezekiel before they parted ways. She needed to know what happened to her Angel. Her memory quickly played out the last time she saw him.

_Three years ago in a smallish town outside of a larger one in the South._

_“I don’t completely understand.”_

_“That is to be expected. The first one of you I worked with took much longer to grasp these concepts, you have been extraordinary, Victoria.”_

_Compliments came easy to her, but from him they actually meant something. She smiled slightly and tried to pay more attention to her task._

_“So, all I have to do is think it?” She looked down at the cut on the back of her hand. It wasn’t deep or wide, or in any way threatening. It was bleeding only enough to be annoying, she could tell it was already beginning to clot._

_He took off the knee length white pea coat and hung it on the banister near her front door. His build was slight, but muscular. His stature was such that he could wear anything and look good in it. Then again, it wasn’t really his._

_“More or less, but you have to want it while thinking it, I think that has been our problem. You do not seem to care enough for yourself. Let us try it a different way.”_

_He went over to the coat and pulled a silver blade from within it._

_She knew what he was going to do, not only because she could hear his thoughts when she wanted, but because she knew him._

_“Ezekiel, no.” Her voice was stern and held the slightest bit of fear._

_He smiled, which for him was a rare occurrence._

_“Do not worry, Victoria, you will be able to heal me.”_

_Before she could convince him otherwise, he plunged the blade into his own stomach, causing a bright light to escape. He fell onto the floor, clutching his self-inflicted wound._

_With great effort he muttered, “Now, heal me.”_

_She rushed over to him and put her hands on top of his. “I don’t know what to do!”_

_“Yes, you do.”_

_Blood was spilling quickly, soaking his expensive clothes, and her cheap rug. She breathed deeply to calm herself. She closed her eyes to revisit her training in her mind. She could feel his life leaving him underneath her hands. She knew she had to heal him now if he was going to live. She was going to will him to live. Almost as soon as she had that thought she felt her hands warm, she opened her eyes to see a bright light coming from them. She moved his hands gingerly so that hers could touch his wound. She didn’t know how she was doing it, or how to explain it, but as she moved her hands over the open flesh, it closed, as if it has been magically stitched. There was no trace of blood or injury when she was done as the light and warmth went out of her hands._

_Ezekiel sat up as if nothing had happened._

_“I knew that you would be able to do that, Victoria. I have always had faith in you.”_

_She was thrilled that she was able to accomplish healing, but angry with him for teaching her in such a manner._

_“You could have died. Holden could have died.”_

_“No, Victoria, for you would not have let that happen.”_

_His hand went to his forehead, as if he were in pain. She knew what that was, he was hearing something. He removed his hand and looked at her._

_“You have to go?”_

_He nodded, “Yes.”_

_They both stood up, she reached behind her for his coat, but as soon as she turned back around he was gone._

_“Angels.”_

She turned right as her GPS told her too, driving absent mindedly thinking now about when she first met him, nine years ago.

_She stood on the steps of the campus library, her books clutched to her chest, frozen in fear. She could hear everything it was thinking and they were horrible, evil thoughts. She knew the thing that looked like a person couldn’t be. People weren’t that evil, were they? The thing kept advancing toward her. Acting as if she were prey. It spoke._

_“Are you okay, miss? Here, let me help you with those books.”_

_The words mixed with what it was thinking and she could understand both at the same time, it was unsettling. ‘look at that whore, she can’t even move, she looks delicious, this was an easy catch, I’ll take her home, daddy will be proud, I’m getting one of them, I might even get a reward.’_

_She backed up and tripped over the stair behind her. The motion sent her reeling back into reality and she reached into her bag with her right arm to get out her pepper spray._

_Suddenly she heard a ‘woosh’ and a man was standing behind the thing. He tapped it on the shoulder and the thing turned around with a look of horror. The man put his palm on the things’ forehead and a fiery light came out of the things’ eyes and mouth. The thing fell to the ground and rolled down the steps._

_She got up and looked at the man. He was the same height as her, his face was kind, and worried. She realized that he wasn’t talking but she could hear him. His thoughts were the complete opposite of the things’, they were pure, good, lovely. She instantly trusted him._

_“Are you alright Victoria?”_

_When he spoke his thoughts didn’t interact so she only heard one at a time._

_‘I should’ve been here sooner. She’s petrified.’_

_“No, I’m okay, thank you for saving me. What was that thing?”_

_She took his proffered hand to stand up. She had scraped the back of her leg on the concrete stair and she winced as she stood. He put two fingers to her forehead and the pain instantly subsided._

_“That was a demon.”_

_“A demon?”_

_She could see in his mind that was true. She saw images of heaven and hell, of wonderful and horrible things._

_“Yes, and I am an Angel of the Lord. And you, Victoria Doyle, are one of the chosen. You are a human with God-given abilities. I am your trainer, you are my charge. Today is your birthday, correct?”_

_She was surprised by how easily she was accepting all of this. Before she could answer him, they were in her dorm._

_“What? How did we get here?”_

_He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. “I am an Angel of the Lord, I have wings.”_

_“Right.” She set her books down on her bed and sat on the edge of it._

_“Yes, it is my twenty first birthday.”_

_“That is the age when your abilities begin to form. You have noticed this, correct?”_

_“I guess? I heard what that… demon…. Was thinking. How did it know? About me?”_

_“You will find that all demons and Angels will know about you the moment they see you. Which is why we must begin your training immediately. You have the advantage of hearing their thoughts, which with practice you will be able to hear from miles away.”_

_“I’m supposed to graduate in two months.”_

_The Angel got up and walked around her room. He put his hands in his coat pockets._

_“And you shall Victoria, I will make sure of that. I have trained many chosen, and I have the utmost of faith in you.”_

_“Thank you. What shall I call you? I’m guessing this isn’t your true form.”_

_“No, this is a Vessel. His name is Holden, he is a devout man. My name is Ezekiel, and I am your guardian Angel.”_

Victoria was shaken out of her reverie by the announcement by her GPS that she had ‘arrived’. She pulled into the driveway of a good-sized house, with the Impala right behind her.


	2. Unintentional Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's arm is inspected a little bit more thoroughly, and Castiel meets his first Chosen One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I do not own Supernatural or any other TV Shows, Movies, Books, and/or Songs mentioned in this tale.

Victoria, Sam, and Dean stood outside the front door of the large house. Just as Victoria was about to ring the doorbell, she noticed Sam and Dean pulling their fake badges from their inside breast pocket.

“Gentlemen, I know this is not what you’re accustomed to, but when you work with me, you’re legit. So, just follow my lead and do not do anything asinine.”

Sam and Dean put their badges back into their pockets slowly.

Dean whispered to Sam, “I can’t tell if I like her or not.”

Sam didn’t respond as Victoria rang the doorbell.

“Your voice does not lend itself to a whisper, Mister Winchester.”

Dean looked defeated as a middle-aged woman opened the door.

“Misses Forrester? I believe Sargent Withers told you I would be arriving to ask you some questions?” Victoria smiled genuinely, she had acquired the skill to pretend like she cared. Sometimes she did, but it took an extraordinary person.

The lady nodded and opened the door further.

As the three stepped inside the threshold and Misses Forrester had closed the door, Victoria introduced her party.

“I am Victoria Doyle, this is Sam, and this is Dean. If you could please tell us what you saw.”

Mrs. Forrester led them into a spacious living room. All three sat on the sofa, with Victoria in the middle, while Mrs. Forrester sat across from them in a chair.

Victoria placed herself in such a position that she could brush against Dean’s left arm. Her connection with the Grace was instantaneous and pulled her into a memory.

_“Castiel!”_

_He heard his brothers’ call, heard a sister scream, heard a hoard of demons rip one of his comrades apart, Grace raining around them. Although he heard all this, and more, his task was not to be deterred, his focus intent, he was here to save the Righteous Man._

_There he was, soul still bright regardless of the forty years in hell. His soul was no longer on the rack, but shedding blood, a new type of torture unto itself. The Seraph averted his gaze, instant sorrow, a deep blue – almost navy, coloring his Grace and true form. With eyes refocused and the color of determination, a golden orange, rippling throughout his Grace, he inches closer to the Righteous Man, gripping him tight and raising him from perdition._

_Castiel’s grip caused many emotions to run through him, the bright yellow of joy, the ocean blue of calm, and the bright green and gold of righteous pride, which, Castiel noticed, was the color of the Righteous Man’s eyes. At that realization there began another color, a color darker than blood, but just as beautiful, a color no Angel was ever graced with before. For fear of being odd, of being singled out yet again, Castiel hid the emotion deep in his Grace, so his brothers and sisters would not ever see it coursing through his form._

_His brother’s second cry alarmed him to an immediate threat, and without loosening his grip on the bright soul, he annihilated the dozens of demons blocking his path. With strong wings the color of midnight with flecks of platinum, the Angel of Thursday flew out of hell with the soul of his charge to the grave of the Righteous Man to which it belonged, shouting all the while: “Dean Winchester is saved!”_

The whole memory lasted less than a second. Victoria tried to process what she just saw, and wondered what that blood red emotion was, as she listened to the youngest Winchester.

Sam noticed how scared Mrs. Forrester looked, and since he was usually the one who handled the sensitive side of things, he decided to try and ease her mind.

“Misses Forrester, I know what you saw couldn’t have been easy, but it would help us if you could go over it one more time, so that we can catch whoever did this and make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Victoria made a note of Sam’s sincerity. He was very good. He had a wonderful concerned countenance. She herself hated feigning sentiment, so she thought this taller brother might be of some use.

Mrs. Forrester took a deep breath and started slowly. “I was driving down the highway when I saw this bright light out of the corner of my eye. I pulled over to see what it was. I don’t really know why I did that, I guess I felt drawn to it somehow. I got out of my car and I saw a man standing there. He was talking to the light….”

Victoria interrupted, “This light, was it a ball of light or more like a stream?”

“Umm. A stream I guess. Anyway, I heard him say ‘yes’, then the stream of light went inside him and he exploded. It was awful.”

“What happened to the light?” Dean leaned forward in his seat.

“What?”

“Where did the light go Misses Forrester?” Victoria reiterated Dean’s question.

“It went up, into the sky, it went away.”

Victoria got up. “Thank you Misses Forrester, you have been most helpful. Come along gentlemen.”

Sam and Dean nodded towards Misses Forrester as they left the house.

Victoria stopped when she got in front of her car.

“I assume you two know what this is, what we’re dealing with.” Of course, they knew, she just had to pretend they might be unsure.

Sam and Dean nodded.

Victoria put both hands around her neck and rolled her head from side to side.

Dean knew she was probably in over her head with this one and felt sorry for her. Normally, he would’ve dumped her and let him and Sammy take it from here. But he kind of liked this girl, for reasons he couldn’t fully put into words, and money was money.

“We have someone who might be able to help.”

Victoria smiled inwardly and looked at Dean. “Really?”

*******

Victoria agreed to follow them back to their bunker. She was a tad concerned they referred to it as a bunker instead of a house, but she knew if push came to shove, she was more than able to take care of herself.

She became more concerned when she saw it was underground. She still followed them inside. She did not expect the smell of chocolate chip cookies to hit her as soon as she walked in. Those men did not look like bakers.

She also heard the thoughts of an Angel. She thought she might, but she was still excited. Well, as excited as she got, she was pretty even tempered. This angel’s thoughts were not like those of Ezekiel, this angel was concerned with how to keep Mary entertained while Sam and Dean were gone. She cocked her head to the side, was this a domesticated angel? Would he even know what she was? She stood in place and listened, without really even meaning to, without too much thought. This angel, this being, felt, and he felt hard. Victoria felt her chest tighten as emotion swirled around the Angel’s Grace, the same Grace that remained in a tiny fragment on Dean Winchester’s arm. Castiel. The emotion presented as colors, just as it did with Ezekiel and in Castiel’s memory, and Victoria felt her breath hitch as her eyes closed, envisioning the colors swirling in the seraph’s true form. There was blue, which she knew as calm. Yellow, which she knew was joy, but there, on the surface and deep within was more, red, a deep red that was almost crimson, the same blood red she saw in the memory, a color she didn’t know among Angels. Her eyes snapped back open, pulling her into the reality she was surprised she was in.

She followed the men down the stairs.

Dean threw his suit jacket over a chair. “Mom, Cas?”

Mary Winchester came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. Cas was following behind her. Victoria’s eyes immediately were drawn to him, the feelings of his emotion washing over her, making her senses temporarily dulled. She felt the pull between the Grace swirling through the vessel and Dean’s arm. It was almost tangible, like a string. She knew the eldest Winchester would not be able to feel the pull, not really, but she wondered how the Seraph could be separated from his charge at all, considering the gravity of that pull. She accessed the part of her brain that enabled her to turn ‘off’ her supernatural hearing and allowed her to assess her situation like the hunter she was.

Victoria, once she had gathered her senses, wondered if she had stumbled into an alternate universe titled, “Leave it to the Winchesters”.

“Hey, boys, did the hunt go okay? I wasn’t expecting you back so…”

All conversation stopped when Mary and Cas looked up to see Victoria.

“Hi,” Mary put the cookies down on one of the tables.

Sam stepped in-between them. “Sorry mom, this is Victoria Doyle, she is helping us with the case. Victoria, this is our mom, Mary Winchester.”

Victoria let the helping us comment go, this time.

“Nice to meet you Misses Winchester.”

“Please, call me Mary, and it’s nice to meet you as well.”

Victoria shifted her eyes back to the Angel Dean called ‘Cas’. She wondered which of the humans gave the Angel the nickname. She looked at the eldest Winchester and just knew.

Cas walked over to her, completely oblivious to everything else. “You’re one of them. One of the chosen.” His deep blue eyes searched hers and she felt herself color under his gaze. Not because of his staring, she had grown accustomed to that with her angel, but because she knew more about this being than she should. She knew there was an emotion there, in his Grace, running throughout him that shouldn’t be, a color no other Angel she had known had ever had. He had no color of warning or danger, and she knew he was kind. She knew that one look at Dean Winchester had caused that color, that emotion to be born, and wondered what type of man could cause an Angel to create within themselves.

To say Sam, Dean, and Mary looked utterly confused would be a vast understatement.

Victoria hadn’t seen an Angel at all in three years. She desperately missed (and as much as she hated to admit it needed) hers. He helped her with her abilities, she couldn’t strengthen them on her own. But this Cas was so much more than an Angel. Victoria knew he was beyond special, from that one color alone. Was it loyalty? 

“Yes.” Victoria closed her eyes in relief. Maybe this Angel could help her find hers. Hers had far less colors and was much simpler.

“What the hell?”

“Dean.” Mary said reproachfully.

“Sorry, mom.”

Victoria opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Two hunters, their mom, and a fallen angel. She could only read the thoughts of supernatural beings, not humans. She looked at the angel Castiel and scanned for information regarding this family. He trusted these Winchesters with his life, even though the Angel might be tainted with blood red emotion, he was still an Angel and his memories would not lie. She decided she would place trust in them as well. If they betrayed her, she knew she could handle herself.

“I will explain. May we sit?”

All five of them sat at one of the tables.

“First,” she started, looking at Cas, “what is your name? Cas does not sound right for an Angel of the Lord.” She knew his name, heard it screamed by a brother when the Angel was scouring Hell, but she would not admit that. Not now, nor probably ever.

Cas smiled, “No, it is a nickname given to me by Dean. My name is Castiel.” She could feel the invisible string tighten and wondered how the Hunter ever managed untangling himself from it.

She was also right about the nickname.

Ezekiel had told her they fought together. He trusted him. That set her more at ease. She wondered if her Angel was on the Hell mission.

“Ah, Angel of Thursday. It is very nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, enough with the flirting, what’s this chosen one crap?”

Victoria looked at Dean fiercely, she detected the tiniest bit of jealously in his voice. Jealously he tried to desperately cover. Jealously she did not want to draw attention to. “I do not flirt.”

“Yeah, I’m getting that impression.”

Cas decided to intervene. “There is a handful of humans from each generation scattered around the globe who are the chosen. They possess abilities that mimic and sometimes surpass the abilities of angels.”

“The chosen? Like Buffy?” Dean didn’t even break a smile at the reference.

Cas nodded, “In a way, yes.”

Victoria wondered what type of Angel watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Probably also the type of Angel who has an unidentified Angel emotion. She could almost feel the heat off of it.

Sam shook his head and leaned across the table toward Victoria somewhat excitedly, “What can you do?”

Victoria looked at Cas, who nodded for her to go on, she trusted the Seraph, regardless of the being’s human thoughts and emotions. “I can read the minds of all supernatural beings.”

Dean smiled, “Including Angels?” He looked at Cas.

Victoria bit her lip, hands slightly shaking. This was not how any of this was supposed to go. By admitting she could hear the thoughts of Angels, Victoria would be admitting to eavesdropping on Castiel. Other supernatural beings did not think or feel like him, so every second spent with his mind was an intrusion. But more than likely the Angel knew her abilities anyway, so why lie?

“Yes, including angels.”

Castiel looked at his hands, a human gesture that stunned the Chosen One. He lacked the confidence, the surety of his kind – just another element making him remarkable.

Sam was annoyed at the interruption, “What else?”

Victoria took a deep breath and continued. “I can heal myself, other humans, and angels. I am a little stronger than most people, and I can smite.”

“You can smite?” Sam sat back in his chair looking impressed.

“Yes, demons, vampires, werewolves, pretty much every other supernatural being you can think of, and….. angels.”

“You can smite an angel?” Dean asked.

Victoria nodded. It wasn’t something she was particularly proud of. 

“Awesome.” He truly meant it. “Like any Angel?”

“I don’t know. Fortunately, I haven’t had the opportunity to try it too many times. It occurred once, I had a guardian angel training me, and another angel was threatening him.” She paused, “I had to.”

She looked to Cas, “Maybe you know what became of my angel? I lost him three years ago.” She touched her coat absent mindedly, “His name was Ezekiel.”

Sam and Dean shared a glance and then looked at the table. Cas averted his eyes to the ground for a moment before looking at Victoria. She felt something for Ezekiel and she would be hurt. He did not want to hurt her.

Dean looked at his best friend and decided to intervene, the need to spare Cas pain apparent to everyone but him. “You know, the ‘meteor shower’ three years ago? Well, that was all the angels falling to earth, because of a spell another angel did. He’s dead now.” Dean paused to change his tone, “Ezekiel died in the fall. I’m sorry.”

Victoria got up from her seat and put her hands in her pockets. She had thought he might be dead, but she hoped he wasn’t. Now that she knew, she felt nothing, just emptiness. He had been her best, and only friend. She spent almost all her time with him when she wasn’t working a case. Sometimes, he helped her with those.

She took a deep breath and sat back down.

“Back to the case?”


	3. Their Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses the case, Cas makes an unfortunate mistake, and Sam ponders on his brother's profound bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, or any other TV show, Movie, Book, and/or song referenced in this tale.

Mary got up from her seat, “I’m retired now, so I’m going to leave the case work in your younger, more capable, hands.” She smiled as she headed to her room. “Yell if you need anything.”

The four of them remained at the table, each one going over in their mind what they had just learned.

Cas knew he was never meant to be a Guardian, but he felt responsible for her somehow. Maybe because his actions, however well intended, led to the death of her Angel. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, often felt guilty for things that were not strictly his fault. This was just one of the emotions he was never supposed to feel, and one of the many he never felt before meeting the Winchesters, especially the eldest brother. He knew Victoria could read his mind, he knew there were things there that he didn’t want exposed, but he was the last angel on earth, and because he was Cas, he felt he owed her something.

Dean couldn’t believe they had stumbled across a chosen one in a routine case, but the more he thought about it, the more he could believe it. He actually wondered how they hadn’t ran into one before.

Sam thought about how useful she would be on hunts, and how much more good they could do now. Sam lived for doing good, secretly hoping it outweighed all the bad.

Victoria felt nothing. Her hope was gone. She wasn’t an ordinary woman and losing the one friend who she knew without a shadow of a doubt cared for her regardless of who or how she was caused her to feel hollow.

Dean snapped out of it first. “So yeah, it’s an angel trying to find a vessel, isn’t it?”

Victoria was thankful for the distraction. “Yes.”

Cas looked confused, “I don’t understand.”

Sam was on the verge of laughing again until he noticed Dean’s death stare. Sam knew, always knew, Dean was the Angel’s favorite. And it usually didn’t bother him, he understood. But recently Sam had been feeling left out, more like a third wheel than a member of a trio. And he couldn’t really explain the difference, couldn’t pinpoint the moment where the shift occurred. However, something was different, and Sam had an inkling as to what that difference was. Although he knew his stubborn, raised by John Winchester brother would probably never allow himself to act on the difference. This bothered Sam, mainly because he knew that if his brother, and the equally stubborn Angel, could just talk (haha, right?), they both might actually have some type of happiness. So, he would quit with the Victoria being like Cas jokes, because suggesting that the Angel and the woman had similar characteristics would only lead down a path Sam wouldn’t want to go down.

Victoria placed two fingers on Cas’s temple. Cas closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were processing.

“Yes, I believe that was an angel looking for a vessel.”

Dean looked at Victoria askew, “What did you do to him?”

She could tell that the shorter one was possessive of this Angel. She understood, she was possessive of hers. However, this possession was different, tainted with something else, again she felt the jealous tug on the invisible string. She quickly thought of the possible directions this could go in. She went over the different scenarios in her mind. She knew Castiel was protective of this family, fiercely so, especially Dean. Even though he wasn’t their Guardian, he had developed feelings – so many feelings. His feelings were with them, and mainly with _him_. She would not challenge that, she would lose. She could not imagine just how bad she would lose. She needed him, so she needed them. She thought they could have a symbiotic relationship.

“I let him see what we saw. I shared my memory with him, now it’s his as well.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, “Cool.”

Dean seemed way less impressed.

“Most angels are very particular with their vessels. They have to be chosen carefully to prevent what happened today.” Cas liked helping out the brothers with cases, and he always enjoyed feeling useful. It was not feeling useful that got him into many unfortunate circumstances.

“So, Victoria, can you read the mind of the angel today? How does that work?” Sam was very intrigued by this woman’s abilities. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable knowing she could read Cas’s mind, but hoped he wasn’t thinking too much. And yeah, the abilities were cool.

“I have to be within a certain radius. By the time I got here today the Angel was already long gone.”

“Cas, can you think of an angel that would even be looking for a vessel? I mean besides you, aren’t those fluffy dickheads staying in heaven?” Honestly, Cas wasn’t even really an Angel to Dean, he was just Cas. His Cas, and damn it all, his Angel. If he were thinking about Cas as an Angel. He shook his head to clear that thought real damn quick. He cleared his throat.

Victoria was flabbergasted by Dean’s lack of respect towards the Angels. She was rarely surprised by anything anymore, but she could tell her mouth was open a little when she caught herself staring at him.

“That is true. As far as I knew, I was the only angel on earth.” Cas’s brow furrowed for a moment. “Unless….”

Dean muttered, “No, it can’t be.”

Sam put his head in his hands. “Guys, do you seriously think…”

Victoria read Castiel’s mind for a clue, just a clue, she shut the Supernatural hearing off as soon as she got it. “Lucifer? You think Satan is looking for a vessel?”

Cas looked at Victoria and cocked his head to the side. He was going to find out if that transfer thing worked both ways. She could already read his mind, so what would the memory hurt? He put two fingers on her temple and closed his eyes.

Victoria screamed in pain and fell out of her chair. When she woke up her eyes burned momentarily, and she was on a bed with the Winchesters all staring down at her. She felt fine somehow, which she didn’t know was possible with all that information in her head. Millenia of information from a fallen Angel, an angel that fell not because of humanity, but for it.

She was accustomed to placing things in her brain’s attic. She remembered everything but put some things away to find when she needed. She surmised that while she was unconscious her brain had done that for her, to protect her.

She sat up, embarrassed by the attention. She didn’t like attention. She liked to be praised for her brilliance, but she didn’t like to be looked after. Different kinds of attention.

Sam helped her stand up. “I’m okay, thank you.” She didn’t really care to be polite, but she figured they deserved it.

“You were out for quite a while.” Sam made sure she could stand up on her own before letting her go completely.

“Yeah, and your eyes went blue.”

“My eyes are blue, Dean.”

“No, they flashed blue. Like his do when he’s all ‘Angelic’.” Dean motioned towards Cas.

Victoria had never known that to happen to her before, she assumed that’s why her eyes burned when she first woke up. Their eyes only lit from Grace, so what could possibly have been behind hers? She tried to brush the fear from her mind as she focused on the Angel.

Victoria looked at Castiel, “Next time you do that, you have to concentrate on a particular time frame. Intently. You put your millennial knowledge and memories into my human head.”

Cas looked remorseful, “I am very sorry.”

Victoria was sure that if she could see the colors swirling throughout his Grace now they would be marred with the color of regret. A color that was very sad to see on an Angel because it masked the beauty of their true forms. Angels were never meant to be regretful.

“It is fine. I am fine. My brain sorted it out while I was unconscious. I do understand now about Lucifer and what we have ahead of us. So, that knowledge you gave me is very useful.”

“Is there anything I can get you Victoria?”

“No Mary, thank you though, I appreciate it.”

“I fixed up one of the extra rooms for you. It is getting late, and I thought it would be easier for you to stay here instead of trying to find some motel.” Mary Winchester looked at her boys as if she was daring them to contradict her. They didn’t.

“That’s very kind of you but I….”

“I insist.” Mary took Victoria by the hand and led her out of Dean’s room.

Mary also made Dean go to Victoria’s car to get her bag. Dean thought about driving it around for a little while, thought better of it and headed back inside.

*******

After Mary and Victoria had gone to bed, Dean, Sam, and Cas stayed up to talk. Sam grabbed two beers from the kitchen and handed one to his brother before they all sat down.

“What the hell?”

“I know.” Sam and Cas said in unison.

“So, Buffy in there is basically a human angel?”

“That’s not exactly an accurate description, Dean. I would strongly advise not calling her that when she can hear you. Her strength would surprise you.”

“So why did God create humans with these abilities?” Sam always wanted to know more, he wanted to understand whereas Dean usually just wanted to know how to deal.

“They were created to protect their fellow humans. They are the ultimate hunters. Their abilities present themselves on their twenty first birthday. That is the day they meet their Guardian Angel. The angel who will train them to become all that they can be. Victoria will be able to do much more than she can already with the proper training.”

“Why can they take down angels?”

“As you have seen, angels are capable of doing bad things. These chosen were created with the idea that they would be able to help if a situation ever arose where angels became overcome with power.” Cas looked at the floor, ashamed of all his past wrongs.

Dean hated seeing Cas in any kind of pain, he had been through so much. Dean felt the urge to reach out to him, close the mere inches in between their hands, let his pinky brush up against the Angel’s thumb, graze the knuckle on the smooth flesh that was still somehow devoid of callus and scars, despite the Angel’s many wounds. Oh yeah, Grace. Dean cleared his throat, took a drink from his beer, shoved that feeling way down, and asked a question to distract Cas instead.

“Why haven’t we seen them before?”

Cas looked at his friend and smiled, “They are very rare. The fact you stumbled across one is well, amazing. I never thought to mention their existence before because I knew we would likely never meet one.”

Sam looked down the neck of his beer, timid to ask his next question. “Will you be her Guardian?” He didn’t look at Dean, he didn’t want to see his face. Hell, he knew better than to look at Dean. Dean – who was always sulking in his room whenever the Angel left. Dean – who was so distressed every time Cas died, that Sam was sure his liver would be pickled. Dean – who put the trench coat in his car and left it there after the Leviathan drowned Cas in that water reservoir. Sam’s nostrils flared, emotion at the forefront of his mind.

“I feel a responsibility toward her, yes. However, I am not a Guardian. That was not what I was created for.”

“When has that stopped you?” Dean looked at Cas with admiration and a hint of pride. He picked at the label on his bottle of beer trying to hide the fear that his friend, his best friend, would run off with this chick to train her or whatever. Dean hated it when Cas was gone. He’d rather have the Angel watching Netflix than ever leave, although he never admitted to that. He always messed up when it came to Cas, always goading him into using his powers for their benefit. Always encouraging him to get off the bench and back in the game, and to clean up his mess. But honestly? Deep down, inside a part of his soul hidden even from his Angel, Dean wanted nothing more than to sit on that bench with him for the rest of their existence.

“Yes, well, I am known to rebel.” The deep oceanic blue eyes searched and stared into the green ones. Never looking away, never faltering. Never even challenging. Just admiring.

Sam downed the rest of his beer and went to get two more. He knew the three of them were like brothers, well he and Cas were, and he would do anything for Cas, die for him even, but he couldn’t stifle the twinge of jealousy he felt that Dean and Cas shared a more ‘profound bond’, a bond Sam knew went much deeper than either the Hunter or the Angel would ever come to terms with. Ever is a final word though, and Sam hoped, that maybe, just maybe he was wrong. His jealously went a little further than the bond though, because he had always believed, always had faith, yet it was Dean who got the angel. 

*******

Victoria sat on the edge of the bed Mary had made up for her. She was staying the night in the ‘bunker’ of hunters. She laughed aloud thinking about the situation. She never would have believed herself that morning. She also wouldn’t have believed she was tracking the Devil. How strange her life had become.

She wanted to be a scientist. Discover things in a lab, away from people and societal norms. She wasn’t ‘normal’, never had been. Even before her ‘abilities’ came to light, she was considered strange. She was okay with that though, because she knew what she was and she was comfortable with herself. She knew it didn’t matter if other people weren’t, they didn’t understand, and people always fear what they don’t understand.

She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep soon found her.

_“It’s the most amazing thing ever, my great grandmother’s recipe, come on, you have to try it.”_

_“Victoria, I am an Angel of the Lord, I do not require food.”_

_“It’s a chocolate pecan pie, no one requires it.”_

_“Nevertheless, I cannot taste food as you humans can, when I taste food, I taste everything. It’s overwhelming.”_

_She looked at him inquisitively. It was her twenty fourth birthday. He was the closest thing she had ever had to a real friend. She found an ease with him, an ease that comes with no expectations outside of her abilities. An ease that allowed her to be herself in every possible manner. Because he was the same way. She understood it was because he was an angel, but to her it didn’t matter, she felt that they were kindred, and she blossomed in that._

_“Let me try something.” She put her fingers to his forehead. When she removed them she put a forkful of pie into his mouth when he opened it to question her._

_His face went from annoyance to pleasure. “I do not know how you accomplished that Victoria Doyle, but that tasted perfect.”_

_She smiled with self-satisfaction. “I think I gave you human taste buds. I don’t know how long it will last, but at least you got to taste the pie.”_

Victoria suddenly woke up and wiped away the tears that had fallen while she was sleeping. She got up to find the kitchen. Baking always seemed to help her work through things.


	4. Good Things Do Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria makes a discovery about Castiel, Dean eats too much pie, and Sam has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!! They mean so much as the author of this tale! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for reading!!

Chapter 4

Good Thinks Do Happen

Dean Winchester woke up to the smell of bread, chocolate, and warm sugar. He was confused at first, and then worried. He thought he may have died. Again. Granted, Billie had threatened to throw his soul in the empty, but what other reason was there to wake up to the glorious smells of baking than Heaven?

Okay, so once, just once because the effect was near cataclysmic (a word Cas rolled his eyes at), Cas attempted to bake Dean a pie. Not that Cas wasn’t handy in the kitchen, the man’s knife skills were phenomenal, but his baking skills? Yeah, Dean didn’t wake up to the smell of confections so much as waking up to the smell of the bunker burning down and Cas holding a charcoaled apple pie in his bare hands, because _‘Angels do not burn Dean’_. And a very unamused Cas when Dean muttered something about Holy Oil.

Dean wandered into the kitchen to see Victoria and Cas eating a copious amount of home baked confections. Then he spotted it. A chocolate pecan pie. Whole. He wandered over to it.

“Is this spoken for?” He asked as he was grabbing a fork from the drawer.

“All yours.” Victoria said as she took a bite out of a cinnamon roll.

Dean smiled victoriously as he plunged the fork right into the center of the pie. “Oh. My. God. This is the best fudging thing I have ever eaten.”

It was at that moment Dean noticed Cas was eating. “Cas, what are you doing? I thought everything tasted like molecules and that was ‘unsettling’.” Dean’s attempt at air quotes almost made him drop his pie. He sat on the stool next to Cas to prevent any accidents.

“You know, it did, and jam is unsettling by the way, but Victoria did a thing and gave me human taste buds, and this is remarkable.” He said, somewhat excitedly.

Victoria smiled a bit, remembering Ezekiel. Then she continued to eat her cinnamon roll.

“How much have you had there buddy?” Dean asked, his mouth full of pie.

“A lot.”

“I think he may have had too much sugar. He’s excitable.” Victoria looked to Dean.

“Did you bake all this?”

“I did, and I did the dishes, which is what I truly should be commended for. Dishes suck.”

Dean nodded in agreement. He hated dishes. Usually, well when his Grace was well supplied, his best friend could sometimes be talked into doing them angelically. Much to Sam’s horror. _‘He’s not our maid Dean.’ ‘Of course not Sam, he’s our friend, who can do the dishes without getting the gross sink goo on his hands.’ ‘You hunt gross monsters for a living Dean.’ ‘So?’_ Earning him a great big ole bitchface from his younger brother.

“You keep a very well stocked kitchen for hunters.”

“It’s our mom. It’s a complicated situation but let’s just say she’s making up for lost time.” Not that Dean didn’t cook, he cooked. And he cooked damn well, Dean just didn’t bake. Sometimes Mary did, but mostly Mary just kept the stuff to bake in case the mood seized her.

Sam and Mary wondered into the kitchen, both looked slightly horrified.

“Umm, Dean, put down the pie, it’s seven in the morning.” Sam was walking toward Dean slowly as if Dean had a weapon.

Dean leaned over the pie and continued to shove forkfuls into his mouth. “Never!”

Sam stopped and looked at Cas. “Cas, what are you doing, you don’t eat.”

Cas looked at Sam. “I do now Sam, Victoria gave me human taste buds. I do not understand how you do not eat all the time.”

Sam looked to Victoria with pleading eyes. “Can you please stop this? They’re going to get sick.”

Mary was standing near Dean. “Dean sweetie, could you maybe save the rest of the pie for later?”

Dean reluctantly put the remaining half of the pie down on the table. Mary brought over a piece of cling wrap to cover it with. Victoria decided that Dean Winchester had mother issues as well as father issues. She decided to never approach that if she could help it.

She turned to the Angel.

“Castiel?”

He looked to her for a moment. “Yes, Victoria?”

“Sam wants you to stop eating. He’s worried you’ll get a tummy ache.” She couldn’t believe she was saying this, and this was happening. She was telling an Angel of the Lord to stop eating. Okay.

Cas nodded in agreement and went to join Dean in the main room. Victoria watched as the invisible string that tethered the Angel to the Hunter shortened with the close contact. The string reminded her of something she couldn’t place, which was particularly annoying. She decided to go through her brain’s attic later to determine what it was.

Victoria looked to Sam. “Is that what you wanted?” She took a drink of her coffee.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Hey mom, would you mind taking the coffee to Dean and Cas? I have a feeling they’re going to need it.”

“Sure honey.” Mary took the coffee pot and three mugs out to the main room.

“You bake?”

“I do.” She took another drink of her coffee. She couldn’t discern why the tall one wanted to talk to her alone. She didn’t like that, she liked knowing.

He sat across from her. “What’s it feel like, to be chosen for good?”

Oh, she could handle this. “Truth be told Sam, I don’t feel much. Of anything. At all.” Okay, not exactly true. She felt, and she used to feel hard, but since her Angel there has been a type of nothingness that was so dark, so dismal, all emotion had to be pushed down in order to continue in some semblance of life. Plus, she helped people, and she would do so until her dying day.

She knew why he was asking. The memories Castiel had given her showed that Sam had been chosen for evil. He looked disappointed in her answer. Castiel’s memories were already proving to be a bit of a loose cannon. Yes, they were contained, but they seeped out. She imagined it as a vapor escaping different lobes making their way to the forefront. She had already learned a great deal about Sam.

“Do you think that’s because of your abilities?”

“My lack of feeling? No, not at all. It’s who I am Sam. It’s just me. I don’t get close to people. I work with people.” She drank more of her coffee. She became mildly upset that the coffee pot was in the other room.

“I don’t believe that. I think you’re covering.”

“Why?” He piqued her interest, which was difficult for a human to do.

“I saw how you reacted to the news of Ezekiel. That was his coat, wasn’t it?”

She instantly became defensive, but the anger quickly subsided. It was replaced with sadness and a great sense of loss. She forgot she was wearing it over her pajamas. She lightly touched the buttons that ran down the double-breasted front.

“It was. Or rather his vessel’s I suppose. Regardless, it still smells like him, my Angel. Somehow his essence remains. He left it on my banister the last day I saw him. He taught me how to heal him that day.” She couldn’t believe she opened up to him like that. He was practically a stranger. She looked at him to gauge his reaction.

Sam had a sad smile. “You loved him?”

“Yes, I suppose I did.”

“Were you in love with him?”

This time the anger didn’t subside. She looked at Sam intently.

“No, not every meaningful relationship comes down to that. He was an angel, they don’t feel those things.” She thought of the sanguine Grace lodged deep within Castiel when he saw Dean’s soul, the same color that spread throughout his Grace now, but in multitudes. Wait, was that? She paused, her anger at the youngest Winchester subsiding, wondering about the unique Angel sitting in the other room. Is that why she had never seen the color before? Why Castiel hid it and why it was so prevalent now? Did that even make sense? Was it possible? Her eyes trailed to the door.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insinuate…”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not of consequence.” She got up and went to go put on regular clothes. She had to get out of there, she was opening up to them and that was unacceptable, but she still wanted the Angel. But she knew there was no way she would even be able to converse with him without the elder Hunter’s permission. She went to ‘her’ room anyway, needed a hell of a lot of space to think and just be. By herself.

Sam came into the main room and sat down at the table with the others.

“Buffy can bake.” Dean had this look in his eyes that both Sam and Mary were concerned over, they had only recently gotten him to eat ‘real’ vegetables. _‘No Dean, French fries and ketchup do not count.’_ Cas titled his head at that one.

“Dean, stop calling her that, you’re going to say it in front of her accidently.” Cas looked concerned, there were days in the past he was afraid to chide Dean even in the slightest, days gone by where he felt he would be kicked out a moment’s notice. But now, Dean called him family, a brother. And although Castiel may not have truly known it, well, not exactly, he had no other models to go by after all, he knew ‘brother’ didn’t exactly fit for him where Dean was concerned. Okay, he mostly knew. Was pretty sure he knew anyway. And he was terrified Victoria knew as well. But, and this would always be the case, he didn’t care how Dean felt for him as long as he felt for him, family, friend, whatever. And now, he chided at will. “If I am to be her Guardian, we five will be spending a lot of time together, so please, don’t call her Buffy.”

*****

Victoria changed into regular clothes before slipping her coat back on. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text message. She preferred texting over talking. She didn’t like talking on the phone, or otherwise. Pesky younger Winchester, getting her to open up. And pesky unique, beautiful angel questioning everything she thought she knew about the Heavenly Host. She sat down on the edge of the bed before reading it.

_Your particular services are needed. Oklahoma City Police. ASAP._

Thank God, a case. She almost sighed with relief. Away from the Winchesters, away from the weird ass ‘bunker’ or fortress, and away from the Angel. Okay, that was a little bit of a bummer, she needed to hone her powers. But getting away from the emotions and the obvious suppression of them by every single one of the people _(and multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, thank you for the lecture about your true forms, Ezekiel)_ in this bunker would be a hell of a relief. She didn’t recognize the number but that wasn’t uncommon. She figured tracking Lucifer would be over the long haul anyway, so why not take side jobs in between?

*****

Victoria walked into the main room, bag in hand. Everyone was staring at her again, and that made her uncomfortable, for she had done nothing remarkable.

“Thank you very much for letting me stay in your… bunker. I have a job I have to go to in Oklahoma City. Afterwards, I will contact you so we can continue our search for Lucifer. I will continue to monitor any signs.” She turned around to get the hell up those stairs and the hell out of there, and the hell out of Kansas.

Dean got up and unfastened his robe. “We’ll go with you, won’t we Sammy? Just got to get dressed.” He walked towards his room.

Victoria turned back around to protest, but Sam stopped her with genteelness.

Sam was much milder, “I mean, we can, if you want. You know, so you won’t spoil your coat?” He felt bad he upset her earlier, guilt was always at the forefront of his mind.

Victoria only really wanted Castiel, (for the training she obviously needed) but she knew she still had to play along, because they were his world, especially the green-eyed hunter with golden flecks in his eyes, the color of righteous pride. How incredibly fitting was that? Her eyes must have wandered towards him because Sam said,

“Cas, you’ll come too right?”

Cas looked at Mary, “Will you be okay?”

Mary smiled sweetly, “I think I’ll be just fine. I think this will be good for you boys.”

Victoria thought it was very odd that a millennial old being would be referred to as ‘boy’. And that a millennial old being basically asked permission from his Hunter’s mom. Dear Lord, Victoria needed some separation, but it wasn’t looking like she was getting any. These hunters and their angel were a complete and total package deal.

“Then, yes.” Cas said as he stood up.

Sam went to go get ready and Mary followed.

Castiel walked over to Victoria. “You can trust them, they are good people.”

Victoria titled her head slightly, looking at him, studying him, as was her custom whenever in the presence of an angel. He baffled her, scared her a little, that emotion the color of drying blood forefront in her mind. But she needed him.

His eyes narrowed at the scrutiny. “You…” He dropped his eyes, another trait uncharacteristic for an angel, they usually faced everything head-on, very sure of themselves. “You have read my mind.”

Now it was Victoria’s turn to look away, face flushed. “I stopped listening almost as soon I came in. As I did with Ezekiel. Your thoughts are not dangerous, and you are kind. And you are…” She paused, allowing their gaze to meet one another’s again, “Unique.”

“I have been accused of staying with the humans too long, thinking like them.”

It would have been so easy to let him get away with that, so easy to let him think that was it, his humanity. But why couldn’t she? Why did she press it? “Oh, Castiel, you and I both know it is so much more than that.”

Deep blue pierced into her, fear encompassing those oceanic eyes, as if he were a trapped animal and there was nowhere to run. Because he couldn’t, because his wings were broken, and there was no way to fly. His throat felt constricted, and he began nervously swallowing air, trying to breathe and make his handmade vessel cooperate. “Please…”

The pitifulness in his deep, gravelly voice spoke to her very soul. Compassion immediately overtook her, and she uncharacteristically put her hand on his cheek.

“For as long as you know me, and for as long as I will be fortunate enough to be in your existence, I will never betray your confidence. What I learned, or what I was privy too, was information I should not have known. Your thoughts, your feelings, your beautiful emotions swirling within your Grace, are no business of mine.”

Castiel closed his eyes in relief and allowed himself to lean into her touch. “I am a very broken angel.”

She rubbed his stubble with her thumb, other hand making its way to the Angel’s shoulder. “No, I believe you are a very extraordinary one.”

Dean Winchester walked back into the main room, duffel on his shoulder and saw his Angel’s face in the hands of Victoria Doyle. And if Dean had Grace, if emotion showed on a soul like it did on an Angel, then he would be a mixture of lime green and pink. Jealously and Shame. And maybe, just maybe, blooming, blossoming in the middle of the soul where a seed was planted years ago in a barn with a head tilt and an ‘ _I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’_ a sanguine flower begins to show its true color.


	5. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam and Victoria bond while driving to the case in the Stang, Dean and Cas have a talk in the Impala.

Chapter 5

Driving

“The Stench of the Impala is All Over your Overcoat, Angel”

_~Crowley to Castiel, Season 6_

Victoria Doyle looked over at her passenger. “You’re too big for this car.”

Sam looked over at her and shrugged. “I’m not even quite sure how this happened.”

She knew how it happened. They were leaving the bunker and at first Dean suggested they all ride in the Impala. Victoria thought Castiel might enjoy riding shotgun with her so she offered to drive him so they could discuss possible training, as well as other things if the Angel wished. Well, then Dean decided that Cas could ride shotgun with him and Sam could ride with her. Life was much easier with one Angel and only humans to save, not contend with. Life was also much easier when Hunters were not jealous of Angels’ attention, but that was not going to be remedied anytime soon, at least not with Dean Winchester and Castiel, Angel of the Lord.

“Your head is almost touching the roof.”

“I’m sorry?”

“How did you make an apology interrogative?”

“Are you impressed?”

“Mildly.”

Sam smiled. Sam was one of those people who liked to be liked, by humans that is. He couldn’t have cared any less what other species thought of him. In fact, he hoped they were scared. He loved people, and he wanted them to love him back. He enjoyed saving them, helping humans go on. He took solace in knowing people were alive because he helped them. It’s what helped him to get out of bed in the morning.

Victoria went over in her head the occurrences of the last twenty-four hours. She had met an Angel who came with two hunters, one of whom was severely attached to the Seraph, whether he realized it or not. She needed the Angel but didn’t want the two hunters. Not full time at least. However, she could tell it was a package deal, dear Lord above was it ever a package deal. She couldn’t have one without all three. She couldn’t fathom how codependent they all were.

She preferred state highways over interstates. She thought they were more intriguing. She programmed her GPS to follow her whim. The highway was flat, monotonous.

Sam couldn’t handle the silence anymore. “Where do you keep all your gear?”

She didn’t enjoy being interrupted while she was thinking, even if what she was thinking about was not of import. “My what?”

“Your gear? Guns, knives, salt?”

“I don’t require them.”

Sam pressed his lips together and nodded slightly. “Right.”

Sam opened the glove box to look at her cassettes.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for Music?”

“You just opened up my glove box without permission and go rummaging for tapes?”

“Yes.”

“What if there had been personal items in there?”

“I would’ve closed it. But I figured you had tapes in here.”

She didn’t like the tall, astute one’s attitude towards permission. Granted, she had the same outlook, but she didn’t like it on others.

Sam looked though her tapes carefully. The Eagles, Hank Williams, Don Williams, Journey, The Beatles, The Hollies.

“You have eclectic taste in music.” 

He was going to make her converse. She figured she might as well run with it. “Yes, I do. I think that limiting oneself to one particular type of music is artistically confining. There are so many wonderful artists and songs, they should all be given a chance.”

Sam put The Eagles tape in the player. “Take it Easy” began to play. Sam turned the volume down a bit, so they could hear each other.

“Do you like hunting?”

Victoria rolled her eyes in her head. Is wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy people’s company from time to time, she just preferred it when it was on her terms. She thought she might have to compromise. The idea made her shudder.

“I suppose I do, yes. I didn’t really choose it though. I wanted to be a scientist. I have a degree in Chemistry with minors in Biology and Sociology.”

“Sociology?”

“I tried to understand people. It didn’t work.”

Sam laughed lightly.

“You seem to excel at it. Talking with people.”

Sam couldn’t discern if she was being sarcastic or not.

“Really?”

“Yesterday with the witness, you showed what appeared to be genuine concern. I noticed, which makes it important, I don’t normally pay attention to people’s emotions. I just do my job, then go on.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely? I mean wouldn’t you like to be with someone else? Maybe a guy, or girl?” Sam became instantly embarrassed and tried to backtrack, “Not that you’re, or not, I mean it’s okay, whatever, it’s all okay, I….”

Victoria smiled, “Don’t hurt yourself Sam, I know it’s okay.”

“So you are a…”

“Sam, I’ve known you for thirty hours now. I think that you are a nice, somewhat intelligent, abnormally tall man. However, I am not going to divulge details to you about my personal life. That is not who I am. I have had working relationships with people for five or six years and they know nothing of my personal life. To be frank, your knowing my taste in music is the closest I’ve been to anyone in a good length of time.”

“So the lonely thing?”

“I enjoy my own company. I’m always the smartest one in the room.”

“I think you would be anyway.”

Victoria nodded. “Probably.”

She heard something then and quickly shut off the radio. She pulled over to the side of the highway with the Chevy right behind.

*****

“Not that I do not enjoy riding shotgun Dean, but I do not understand why you did not want me to ride with Victoria. We have a lot of things to discuss.” Castiel knew a discussion of training would be in the cards, but since Victoria was now the only being in Creation (well, the only being who had confirmation) who knew of his emotions towards one Righteous Man, he wondered if he could talk with her about those as well. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about that, someone to keep his confidence.

Dean ran his hand along his chin.

“I don’t know Cas, I don’t think I trust her yet.” Okay, and yes, that was true. But there was more, more that Dean Winchester was not willing to admit. Seeing her hand on _his_ Angel’s face caused _feelings_. Those feelings got immediately under Dean’s skin, as if his blood escaped his veins and boiled dangerously close to the surface. He tried to push them down, tried to cool his skin, but he wasn’t gonna lose Cas to a Chosen One. Oh, hell no. He had just gotten the Angel back from Lucifer, he wasn’t gonna lose him over a chick. Huh. He swallowed, his saliva quickly becoming sludge in his mouth. If Sammy wanted to get with the girl, he’d be okay with that, right? Well, yeah, because she was in the life, hell, she was the life, born with the abilities and everything. And Victoria could probably protect Sam on hunts. So why did he care if the girl got with Cas? What was that feeling? Jealously? Over a dude? What would John Winchester say? What would Mary say? What would Sam say? Okay, so maybe it wasn’t _romantic_ jealously. That was it, he was worried about losing his friend. But he practically pushed Sam into the woman’s car, hoping they’d bond and the next time he saw her hand on someone’s face it’d be his brother’s and not his Angel’s. Alright, that was getting shoved down too, Cas was an angel, and a dude. Right, so, out of the question. Right?

Dean’s internal whatever the hell that was, was interrupted by the Angel himself.

“You ate her pie. Well, half the pie, the other half is in the backseat.”

Dean perked up and smiled, “Oh yeah!” Okay, so although the woman touched Cas in a manner unbefitting to Dean’s possessiveness of the Seraph, she could bake. Damn well.

“She can bake Cas, she does have that going for her, but she could end you.” Ooh, that was good. That was a good reason for not letting Cas ride with her. _Good job Dean, you hit it right on the nose. You weren’t jealous of the woman; you were concerned for your best friend’s life._

“She could end all of us, she is one of The Chosen.”

“Yeah, why didn’t you mention that before?” So, here it comes, the Dean Winchester response for not knowing how to deal with his emotions to/toward/for the Angel. Blame. Push him away, slightly, this wasn’t a time for the forceful push/anger, wasn’t needed.

“I told you, I didn’t think we would ever come across one.”

“You can’t sense them? Where they are?” And Dean Winchester’s response to said Angel number two: make angel feel somewhat inadequate. Why the hell did he do this? Because he needed power over the Seraph, needed superiority, because if he didn’t have that, then he’d have to admit Cas’s power over _him_ , a power which the Angel in the trench coat definitely had. A power which made Dean lick his lips whenever the Seraph’s blue eyes stared at him too intensely. A power that made Dean drink copious amounts of alcohol whenever Cas was dead. A power that made him fish a bloody, drenched trench coat out of a reservoir and fold it caringly, put it in Baby’s trunk and drive it around because he couldn’t allow himself to think the Angel was actually dead. A power which made him admit his weakness to Lucifer because he knew _his_ Angel was in there somewhere; a power which the Devil mocked him for. A power which Dean shoved down with the jealously, emotions which made the flower in his soul bloom a bit more.

But Cas only took it as a question.

“No, angels and demons can only tell what they are when they are in front of us. The only ones who can sense them are the Guardians, and they are sworn to secrecy. They are the most trusted of angels.”

“They can’t be hacked?” Another small dig. Why the hell was he like this? He didn’t even really mean it this time. Naomi had done a number on Cas, and even though Dean knew it was his hand on the coat sleeve, his pleading voice saying _‘I need you’_ that broke through to the Seraph’s brainwashed mind, both he and his best friend pretended it was the connection to the Angel tablet. That particular shove of emotions was the equivalent of high quality organic plant food on the seed in his soul.

“No, that would be impossible.” Cas looked out the window, watching the monotonous landscape pass by. He remembered seeing all the Dean clones dead on the floor, Naomi’s own particular form of brainwashing to get him to acquiesce to her requests. Because to all the Host, he was broken. The deep red that swirled throughout his Grace was visible to all the other Angels. He tried to hide it in their presence, but some of them mentioned it anyway, especially Balthazar. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him but didn’t pass judgment. That was one older brother Cas actually missed. Even though they expressed things differently (Cas was more a one soul type Angel while Gabriel was more of a ‘how many can fit on this bed’ type Being) they shared being different and Cas often found himself wishing he could talk once more with his brother.

Dean took a moment before he spoke again. He thought over the last eight years and how difficult they were for all three of them. He thought about how many times he lost the Angel next to him and anger shoved its way to the forefront of his mind.

“She could’ve helped us with so many things, Cas. The apocalypse, Leviathans, you when you were hacked, Crowley, Metatron, Amara, everything.”

Cas looked down at his hands. “Are you envious?” He had no idea the cord he struck, the concept of Dean’s jealousy having anything to do with him being so foreign it wasn’t even a thought.

Dean looked at his friend accusingly, “Of what?” And yes, he was jealous, so incredibly jealous, but like hell he was gonna admit that. Plus, that emotion was shoved down moments ago and would not rear its ugly head again. Well, at least until he saw something to make it rear its head. Which wasn’t gonna happen, because reasons. And what did Cas even mean? Was Dean that obvious? His palms began to sweat, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Her distance.”

Dean sighed slightly with relief, his grip on the leather loosening. “Yeah, I guess a little. I mean, she has all these abilities, and she what, hunts vampires? She should have been saving the world while we were out hunting vamps.”

“I see your point Dean, and I can see why you may not immediately trust her. However, trust me.”

Dean looked at Cas and halfway smiled. “Yeah.” Even through all their crap, even through the betrayals, the pain, the hurt they caused each other, he did trust that Angel. And what did that say in and of itself? Nothing, he was like a brother, Dean rationalized, of course he was gonna trust him through everything.

Dean noticed the Mustang pulling over to the side of the old state highway.

“What the hell?’


	6. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes down a vampire. Dean makes a startling realization, and Sam bonds more with Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! They mean so much as the writer of this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, or any other TV Show, Books, Movies, and/or songs referenced in this tale. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Internalized homophobia, and mentions of John's parenting.

Chapter 6

Bonds

“I mean, you know, there’s – there’s things, there’s…people, feelings that I-I-I want to experience differently than I have before, or maybe even for the first time.”

_~Dean to Father Delaney episode 10 x 16 “Paint it Black”_

Victoria closed her eyes and put her head against the steering wheel. She had to focus. Sam could sense that and got out of the car to meet Dean and Cas.

“What’s going on?”

“I think she may have heard something. We should probably give her a minute to figure it out.”

Dean had a cocky grin as he leaned against his baby to more comfortably talk to Sam. “So, did you bond?”

Dean used the grin to try and distract from his feelings, because he really wanted the two to bond. Wanted the Chosen One or whatever the hell she was to never touch his Angel again. She could touch Sam all she wanted. Okay, there was a lot Dean knew he needed to unpack there, but he wasn’t gonna start. He just wanted things to be normal, he wanted to know that Cas was always going to be around, always come back to him. Okay, maybe he wanted more. But that more was gonna hang out deep within his soul where it belonged. Because John Winchester did not raise his soldier to like dick. Dean flinched internally, knowing everything about that was wrong. Knowing his emotions shouldn’t be kept in as they were, but after almost forty years, he didn’t know another way to cope except in a bottle and a serious amount of repression.

Sam put his hands on his side. “You know, she’s really not that bad. Just takes some getting used to.” Sam put one of his hands on Cas’ shoulder. “We’ve done that before.”

Dean glowered at his brother. Yeah, Cas took some getting used to but now he was family. Their family. And Dean lo…. Dean needed the angel. Yup, needed. Always needed. He enjoyed his cluelessness, enjoyed teaching him about pop culture, enjoyed explaining references. He truly never wanted him to change.

Cas looked confused but was unable to ask any questions because Victoria was heading their way.

“As luck would have it, there’s a vampire close by. About a mile up the road, in a small abandoned house. He has a girl there. I think we can make it in time to spare her life.”

Dean was aghast with the ease with which she said that, and the fact she wasn’t moving. What was wrong with this chick?

“Let’s go. We’ll follow you.”

Victoria nodded and they got back in their cars.

She turned to Sam. “You may want to use your seatbelt.”

As soon as she heard the ‘click’ Victoria squealed the tires of the Mustang as she got back on the road. She redlined each time before switching to the next gear. Sam held onto the dash with one hand and kept looking at her. He was impressed and scared at the same time.

She downshifted to third harshly as they got on the dirt road leading to the house. Dust was flying everywhere. Sam was worried Dean wouldn’t be able to see. They stopped abruptly in front of what looked to be a shack. Victoria ripped the handbrake up and turned the car off. She pocketed the keys and rushed out of the car.

Sam followed her instinctively. He drew his gun to cover her. Dean and Cas were close behind. Dean took enough time to pull a blade from the trunk. He also grabbed a hypodermic needle full of dead man’s blood.

“You good Cas?” He muttered before closing the trunk.

Cas pulled his blade from the ether and nodded. Dean was always impressed by that. He thought it was kinda hot. Geez, no not hot. Not hot. Cool, for a guy. Cool. Yup, opposite of hot. He hoped like hell Cas didn’t notice the sudden rush of blood to his face and marched towards Sam.

Victoria stepped aside so Sam could kick the door open. “Crap.” Sam heard her mutter right before she walked in.

A tall man was holding a knife to a young girl’s throat.

Victoria stepped forward to allow Cas and Dean access into the shack.

“Come closer and I’ll kill her!” The vampire shouted as he pressed his blade into the girl’s neck even harder.

“Look, just drop the knife, okay? Let the girl go and we can figure this out.”

Victoria looked at Dean. “Does that ever work?”

Dean glared at her; annoyance apparent. This chick was annoying as hell.

“Shut up!” The vampire yelled. 

Sam still had his gun drawn on the vampire. He was thinking about his possible shots. He knew it wouldn’t kill the blood sucker, but it may buy them some time.

“What do you want us to do?” Victoria asked. Her tone was that of boredom.

“Leave, bitch.”

She could feel Cas stir behind her. She smiled inwardly.

Dean noticed the stirring and hoped the reaction was from some sort of Angelic chivalry and not attraction. And how he wished to Chuck he didn’t care.

Victoria began to walk around the room. She knew he wasn’t going to cut the girl, he was entranced. The vampire’s gaze followed her. “First of all, Eddie, that was rude. Second, we can’t leave, because you are holding that young lady against her will. We don’t take kindly to that. Third, you’ve been so busy watching me, not that I can blame you, that you didn’t notice the giant about to put a 45-caliber bullet into your brain.”

Eddie turned around so that Sam shot him square in-between the eyes. The impact caused him to fall on the ground, as he did so his blade cut into the girl’s neck. Cas and Dean rushed over to her as Victoria leaned over the Vampire.

Dean admired the way he and Cas moved together, almost in-sync. Their battle stances only improved in purgatory, and he wondered how well he and the Angel would move together in other situations. And there it goes again, the blush. Holy hell, this was unacceptable. He didn’t even like guys that way. He did not go for dick. He didn’t. He was Dean frickin’ Winchester, the man who could drop panties with a smile. Why was he thinking about his best friend like this now? Was it the six months of utter peace they spent together? Was it watching Cas tend to his little rooftop garden, the softest of smiles washing across his features as he monitored the bees’ collection of pollen? Was it the way their hands brushed together when Dean reached for the vegetables Cas chopped, electricity going from angel to hunter? Was it the way his lips were so perfectly shaped Dean only had to catch a glimpse before wanting to press his own against them? Who knew what it was, but something had changed, and his best friend was suddenly something more. Well, no, not more, not suddenly anyway, not really.

When their hands brushed one another while Cas was healing the girl’s neck, Dean realized it was always there. It was there the day he watched Cas as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the Angel banishing sigil the badass carved into his chest. It was there the day Cas slammed him up against the perfect waiting room wall, his flawless hand with elongated fingers covering his mouth. It was there when Cas beat him up in that alley, Dean secretly hoping the Angel would kiss him instead of hit him, but hey, the passion was there anyway. Dean knew that was all kinds of screwed up, but damn, it was there. It was there the day he was straddling the Angel in the bunker, blade ready to plunge into his chest. But the Mark begged for him to take what he wanted, and that realization threw off everything, scared the crap out of Dean, and made him leave.

As Cas looked up at him relieved he was able to heal the girl, Dean realized he was all kinds of screwed. He was in love with his best friend, and he had no idea how to navigate that. A sort of warmth spread throughout his middle and he gasped, feeling whole for the first time in over a decade, and damn it all if that wholeness didn’t make him want to cry. They were in some crappy cabin with a vampire still not taken care of, some random ass Chosen One chick, and he chose that place to realize he was in love with Cas. A male frickin’ angel of the Lord. All kinds of screwed.

“Dean, are you all right?” Cas lifted two fingers to the hunter’s temple. Which Dean batted away with his hand, because now was not the time to be touched by an angel. Ha.

“Fine, Cas, damn.”

The Angel looked offended and Dean felt bad, but he was covering because if Cas had touched him right then when his soul became all warm from realizing he was in stupid love than he may not have been able to help himself and now was not the time. Plus, Cas was an Angel, so was there ever even gonna be a time?

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“It’s fine.”

Victoria tried to ignore the situation that was going on over the unconscious girl and do her damn job.

“I’m really not sorry Eddie. Before you go, I want you to know that we’re going to pay your friends a visit before we leave.”

The vampire started to rise, anger and determination written on his face. Victoria put her palm on his forehead and a bright light came out of his eye sockets before he fell on the floor once more.

Victoria pulled out a red handkerchief from her coat pocket. She wiped off her hands as she stood. She put the handkerchief back in her pocket and turned to face the men.

“Is she alright?”

The girl was leaning against Dean.

Victoria thanked every higher power those two pining idiots were off the floor because if she had to interrupt their staring session to just get through with the effin’ job she was going to lose her mind.

“She will be, Cas took care of the neck thing.”

“Good. Can you two take her home? Sam and I will head to the police station.”

Sam, at least, was not a pining idiot, and a very good hunter.

Cas nodded, “Of course.”

Before they got into their separate cars, Dean touched Victoria’s arm and motioned for her to follow him. They stopped about twenty feet from the others.

“What is it?” She did not want to deal with his emotions, or whatever was going on through his mind. She wanted to be in the car with Sam.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and really looked at her. For the first time he noticed she was pretty. She was tall for a woman, just four inches shorter than him. Her hair was the darkest shade of blonde and fell half a foot below her shoulders. He smiled a little, thinking back to all those years ago when her outward appearance would have been the first and most likely only thing he noticed. He was proud of himself for observing her less than desirable personality first. Not to mention he just now realized he was in love with a blue-eyed, black-haired angel. He cleared his throat.

“I just wanted to say you drove the hell out of that ‘Stang. I was impressed.”

“You couldn’t have said that in front of your brother and Castiel?” She looked agitated, and not at all flattered, mainly because she was agitated and not at all flattered. She longed for the taller one’s company.

“No, I don’t compliment in front of others.”

Okay, that was kinda funny.

He was surprised to see the tiniest trace of a smile play upon her face.

“Also, I heard you tell, uh Eddie, that we would pay his friends a visit.”

“Yes.”

Dean waited for her to elaborate. She didn’t. He looked exasperated.

“What did that mean?”

“He was part of a nest. Since Oklahoma City is less than forty-five minutes outside of here, I’m fairly certain that is what the case is about. We will check in with the police first, just to be sure.”

“Either way, we’ll snuff it.”

“Of course. Can we leave now?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.”

*****

Victoria was becoming more impressed by the tall one. It was the first time they had actually worked together, and he knew why she was moving about the room drawing the vampire’s attention, to give one of them an opportunity. He took it.

“What would you have done if we weren’t there?”

“I would have ran at him, hopefully reaching him before he hurt the girl. If I was too slow, I would have hopefully been able to heal her before it was too late.”

“You can’t bring them back?”

“From the dead? No.”

“Angels can.”

“I am not an angel, Sam. However, I think I would be able to do more than I currently can with training. Hopefully your Angel can help me with that.”

She thought saying, ‘your’ angel would be better than Dean’s angel, although he was so obviously Dean’s angel.

“He’s not our Angel. We’ve been through a lot. He likes us. Well, Dean more than me. They share a more ‘profound bond’.” Sam did air quotes.

Victoria debated on whether or not to discuss that matter further, but she wasn’t given a choice. Sam continued to speak. She concluded these gentlemen had a lot of emotional issues. That made her uncomfortable.

“I mean, I know the three of us are like brothers, but they’re closer you know?”

She did know, dear Lord above how she did know.

“Uh huh.” She looked at her GPS. Twenty minutes until they reached the police station. She sighed. There was no way she could divulge the Angel’s secret to the younger hunter. She also had no intention to interpret his brother’s obvious pining in that small, stinking cabin for him. He obviously knew there was something more between his brother and the angel, but it wasn’t Victoria’s place to help him connect all the dots.

Sam couldn’t really determine why he kept talking, he just did. It was as if he couldn’t stop himself. Maybe it was because she was a captive audience, and he couldn’t discuss these things with Dean, Cas, or his Mom.

Victoria lamented the fact that other than her physical strength she had no power over humans. If she had the ability, she would have made him fall asleep; because sleep would help keep her from saying something she shouldn’t. A sleeping Sam Winchester couldn’t pull out thoughts from her mind.

“It’s not that I’m jealous, I’m glad Dean is able to have a relationship with someone other than me, but I feel left out sometimes I guess. I mean he made me ride with you.” Sam realized what he said, “Not that I didn’t want to, it’s just…”

Victoria couldn’t take anymore, she just couldn’t. So, she decided to try and sidetrack, deflect. “Sam. Castiel accidently gave me all his memories. From that I learned that he saved you both from Hell, died for both of you, butchered a pig so you could eat a sandwich, and would die for either one of you a thousand times over. Greater love hath no man than that. But yes, their personalities seem to mesh more. I’m sorry.” Okay, she didn’t mean to let that last part slip, but it was okay, it was so obviously true.

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Sam, I don’t make people feel better. That’s not what I do. I’ve had one true friend my entire life. He didn’t need validation or consolation, or whatever it is you require right now. From where I sit, you are a tall, somewhat intelligent, surprisingly agile for your size, attractive by society’s standards human being. You should be content with that.”

Sam smirked, “You think I’m attractive?”

Victoria put her left hand in her hair and leaned against the driver side window.

“That’s what you got from that?”

Sam nodded.

“I think you’re exasperating Sam Winchester.”

“I’ll win you over.”

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a revealing conversation in Baby. Sam and Victoria examine the body, and hotel rooms are doled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for the kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks! They mean so much as the author of this tale. 
> 
> Chapter warnings: Dean further deals with his internalized homophobia. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, or any other TV Show, Movie, Song, Book, and/or Websites referenced in this tale.

_“I am your brother. See, deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak. And sooner or later, everybody’s gonna leave me.”_

_~Dean, Season 1 Skin_

Dean kept glancing at Cas after they had dropped the girl off. Dean Winchester knew he wasn’t always the best with words, and he had absolutely no idea what to say to the Angel. Granted, the man was still his best friend, but after he realized he was _in love_ with him, something shifted, something changed, and he suddenly didn’t know how to act around the man.

He didn’t know where to begin even. Did he tell Cas? What if he pushed him away and made him leave for good? Dean knew he couldn’t handle that; he _needed_ that damn angel. And then there was that – the whole being an Angel thing.

So, Dean being well, Dean blurted out the first thing that popped into his head when he looked at Cas: “I like the dark blue tie better.” _What the hell was that Winchester_?

Cas held his striped tie in his hands. “I will change it since you prefer the other tie better, Dean.”

Dean put his head in the hand that was propped up on the window. “You don’t have to change anything you don’t want to Cas.”

The angel scrunched his eyes, regarding his hunter. “I want you to be pleased Dean.”

Screw that phrasing. Dean flushed and ran his hand over his face to try and hide the blush.

Dean’s stomach made a loud gurgling noise and the green-eyed man wanted to just disappear.

“You are experiencing gastrointestinal distress; would you like for me to heal you?”

“Uh, no man, it’s just a human thing.”

Cas nodded, “Yes, I remember. Everything to do with digestion is unpleasant.”

Dean felt somewhat insulted, and doubt wound itself around his mind. How could an angel love him? He was nothing but a disgusting human.

“You think we’re gross, huh?”

“Of course not, Dean. Humanity is beautiful, you know I admire your entire species, you and Sam especially.”

Dean scoffed, “But, digestion, man.”

Cas slightly smiled. “It was only unpleasant for me because I spent millennia without it. I was cast down, unsure of what to do, and I was hungry and cold. I admired things in a way I never did before. And yes, digestion was not my favorite part, but there were some wonderful aspects of humanity as well.”

“I didn’t help you too much there, did I?”

Cas sighed. “Dean, I understood, and I don’t think you quite grasp how much I admire your devotion to Sam.”

“But I shouldn’t have to choose, Cas. Don’t you get that? You are my family too man.”

“I appreciate that sentiment, Dean, I do, but I love you for your fierce protectiveness of your brother. You are the best humanity has to offer.”

Dean’s heart stilled at the word _love_. He barely whispered, “Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You said you loved me, man.”

Cas looked down at his hands, “Did you ever truly doubt my affection?”

Dean pulled over on the dusty state highway and put the car into park.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Cas smiled slightly. “You don’t have to do anything, Dean. You are still and always will be my best friend. My love for you does not change anything.”

“Yeah, but when you say love, what…”

Cas reached his hand towards Dean’s face and cupped his cheek, his thumb tracing the stubble. Dean almost forgot how to breathe, his breath hitching and lips slightly parted.

“I love Sam like a brother, I love your mother as a good friend, and I love you like Jacob loved Rachel.”

Admittedly, Dean’s knowledge of the Bible wasn’t scholarly, but he knew Jacob and Rachel were one of the greatest love stories the Bible had to offer.

“Cas…” He put his hand on top of his best friend’s. Tears threatened to fall. The love that filled his soul and warmed him through was returned. “I’ve never been good enough to you, you, you thought you didn’t mean anything.”

“If you are referring to my agreeing to Lucifer using my vessel, then yes, admittedly that wasn’t me at my best moment.”

“What did he tell you, Cas?”

“It doesn’t matter Dean, not now. You are the only thing that matters to me in this moment.”

“How can you love me? I am so messed up.”

Cas smiled softly. “To me, you are perfect. I rebuilt you, Dean Winchester. You have the brightest soul that has ever graced a human. We always find our way back to one another. My grace has never been drawn to anything the way it is drawn to you.”

Dean allowed one of the tears to escape and Cas brushed it away with his thumb.

“Hell, Cas. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, not ever if you don’t want to.”

“No, man, no, it’s not that. I… damnit, I realized earlier today, back in that stupid, stinking cabin, that, hell… I… Cas, you, I… love you too, man.”

Dean’s green eyes stared into the angel’s blue ones. The hunter couldn’t believe the softness, and pure love that resided in those oceanic pools.

“I know how difficult that was for you to say, Dean, and I cannot tell you how meaningful I find your words.” Cas moved his thumb from Dean’s cheek to trace his lips.

Dean felt the heat move from his lips and pool in the lower pit of his stomach. He wanted Cas, and he didn’t know how to process that in that moment, he just knew that _want_ was overcoming any other sensation.

“Uh, do you think we could uh, try…”

Before he could finish the sentence, light pink lips were crashing onto his own. His arms pulled the angel closer to him. Cas was everything he imagined he would be; he was love, passion, safety, and complete and total warmth. He was everything. Everything Dean wanted. Cas was kissing him tenderly, but it was soon becoming heated, needy, as hands began roaming and moving under shirts.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, pushing the angel slightly away from him.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas began as he sat back in the passenger seat. “I believe I got carried away.”

“Nah, man, don’t apologize, I got carried with you, I just… we’re on the side of the road, and uh, I think we should probably talk,”

He chuckled at Cas’s raised eyebrow.

“Ah, come on, Cas, you know I always talk to you more than anyone else. But, I still have a lot of hang ups, and I kinda know how much I want this now, but I don’t want to screw it up, you know?”

“I’m afraid I do not understand.”

“My whole life I’ve only had one-night stands, except that thing with Lisa that was doomed from the beginning. And I want this to work. I want Sammy to support us, and mom. And I guess Victoria is gonna have a place in our lives now, and I think we should probably just figure some things out. You’re not gonna be a one-night stand Cas. And I gotta figure out how that works too. And geez, the stuff in my head from Dad…”

Cas reached over and put his hand on Dean’s. “I understand now, Dean. You love me, and you want this to be something for the long-term, which is what I want too. I understand how difficult this will be for you, and I will be here for you every step of the way. If you need someone to talk to before you talk to Sam or your Mother, Victoria might be an option.”

Dean shot him a questioning glance.

Cas squeezed his hand as he looked at his hunter. “Angel’s grace lays bare their emotions. My love for you is apparent in a type of color, crimson to be exact. I hid it deep within my grace when I first pulled you out of hell. Your soul was so bright I fell in love with you immediately, but now the color flows freely throughout my form.”

Dean scoffed, “Seven years, Cas?”

“Of course.”

“And, uh, Victoria knows?”

“Yes, she was comforting me before we left. Assured me that my secret was safe with her. So, do not worry about her telling anyone else, but you can talk to her, if you choose.”

Dean suddenly understood what he saw with Victoria and Cas before they left.

“I, uh, might do that. Because I really do want this with you Cas. I mean, I know it’s gonna cause problems eventually, with all the sick sons of bitches, using us against each other.”

“They have always done that Dean.”

“Right.” Dean forced out a laugh. “But uh, you’re okay with taking this slow?”

Cas smiled. “I have waited since the beginning for you. I can wait however long you need.”

Dean’s face softened and he smiled softly. Since it was forced out earlier, it came easy now. “God, Cas, I love you.”

“There is no need to bring my Father into this, Dean.”

With a slight laugh and a quick peck to the cheek, Dean started Baby back up and headed to meet Sam and Victoria.

*******

Victoria and Sam pulled into the police station parking lot. Sam felt out of place in his usual plaid and jeans. Victoria noticed his unease.

“It’s fine. You won’t be asked any questions.”

“Are you sure you can’t read human minds?”

“No, just humans.”

They got out of the car and headed inside.

The desk clerk stood up to meet them. “Miss Doyle? Thank goodness you’re here. We are having body after body turn up, which is just causing people to ask questions we can’t answer.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it. I have three colleagues. I assume whoever referred you told you my fee?”

“Yes, we have a check made out here.” She rummaged around in the top drawer of her desk. She found the paper and handed it to Victoria. She put it in the inside pocket of her coat. “We didn’t know you were working with others; I’ll need their names for the checks.”

“Cash only for my colleagues.”

The desk clerk looked taken aback. “I will have to work on that. Will tomorrow be okay?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Will you point us in the direction of the bodies?”

The station was big, police officers were running around every which way. Sam and Victoria had to dodge several to make it to the morgue.

The Medical Examiner was a middle-aged man with bright red hair and thick black rimmed glasses.

He looked up when his two visitors entered. Victoria took a pair of gloves from the box on the wall and put them on. Sam followed suit.

“You must be the special detectives. I’m Doctor Green.”

“Hello Doctor Green, I’m Victoria and this is Sam. I think you know which bodies we need to see.”

The Doctor grimaced and opened a drawer. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Sam was surprised when Victoria didn’t immediately focus on the body, she was still looking at the Medical Examiner.

“You’re new here, correct Doctor?”

“Well, yes, how did you know?”

“That’s not important. However, what is important is that you had peanut butter for lunch.”

“What? How did you, wait, why is that important?”

“Because you have a fondness for the desk clerk, and she is allergic to peanuts. So, if you tried to start a flirtation you might get more than you bargained for. I suggest you change your shirt now and switch to something less harmful to your coworkers for future meals.”

The Doctor looked down at his shirt and excused himself as he left the room.

Sam smiled and looked at her. “How?”

“He had remnants of peanut butter and jelly on his shirt and she had an epi pen in her top desk drawer.”

“And the crush?”

“He had her card on his workstation with an additional phone number under the work one. Written in a woman’s hand.”

Sam shook his head and focused once more on the body. “There are definitely bite marks.” He opened another drawer while Victoria looked at the files.

“Their blood was drained as well.”

Sam looked at the bite marks on the other bodies. “Yep, vampires.”

*******

Sam was just about to call Dean from the police station parking lot when the Impala pulled up and parked beside the Mustang.

“Where’s Buffy?”

“She’s inside figuring out how much money we’re getting paid. She called us her ‘colleagues’. I’ve never been a colleague.”

“You’ve been a lot of other things Sam.”

Sam looked hard at his brother. He noticed Dean was wincing off and on and shifting his weight back and forth.

“You ate the rest of that pie didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you…”

“It was delicious, and worth whatever intestinal duress I am under right now.”

“It has not been a pleasant car ride.” Cas immediately went back to best friend only mode, having fun at Dean’s expense to entertain Sam. The angel may not have been around humans for too long, but he knew _his_ human, and he had every intention to make the hunter as comfortable as he possibly could.

Although Dean knew beyond a shadow of any doubt he was head over heels for the handsome angel beside him, said Angel still annoyed the hell out of him at times. _Ha_! Thought Dean, _Just like any other healthy relationship_. He also had an inkling that Cas was moving back into their comfortable dynamic the trio always fell into. He looked at the angel so softly that he was sure his astute little brother would see through it. He tried to paint over it with annoyance instead.

“Shut up Cas.”

“I think you emotionally scarred that girl.” The angel smirked.

“Right, it was my stomach and not the Vampire that was trying to kill her that did that.” Their dynamic was powerful and Dean could now feel the heat palpitate between them, and although he was technically bickering with his angel all he really wanted to do was pull him close.

“I know that was intended to be sarcasm, but I do not think you’re wrong.” And the smirk grew.

Dean just had this look of being completely done with the Angel, which was also somehow coupled with fondness.

Sam cleared his throat, an action he had perfected over the years when in the presence of his brother and his angel.

“They only agreed to pay for two rooms at the hotel tonight, so y’all will have to figure that one out amongst yourselves.” Victoria said as she approached the men.

“The police are paying for us to stay at a hotel?” Dean sounded more impressed than he wanted to.

“Of course, we’re solving their problem. Which we need to discuss. It will be nightfall soon, no lives are in danger tonight, so I suggest we head to the hotel. Sound good?”

The men nodded.

“Sam and Cas are going to ride with you, Tori, I don’t want to emotionally scar anyone else.” There was nothing more Dean wanted than Cas flush against him as he was driving his Baby, but he could use a solo drive to clear his head.

“Dean.”

Dean pretended not to hear Cas as he got behind the wheel of his car.

Cas looked at his hunter and thought the man might need some space to process, and he did need to spend more time with Victoria.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to ride in the back seat, Castiel. This one barely fits in the front.” She motioned towards Sam.

Sam pushed his seat forward so Cas could slide behind. “This is not very spacious.”

“It’s a Mustang, it wasn’t intended to be spacious, it was intended to be awesome.”

Sam laughed, she sounded like Dean then.

“Your brother gave me a nickname.”

Cas interjected from the back, “He does that.”

“I don’t like it.”

“He won’t care.” Sam told her.

*******

Dean was in awe of how nice the hotel was.

“Sammy, this place has a lobby. With employees. In uniforms.”

“I see that Dean.”

Victoria walked over to them with two key cards.

“Here you are gentleman.” She handed Dean one of the cards. “Our rooms are adjoined, please do not take advantage of that. Also, no mini bar. I do not get reimbursed for those purchases.” She turned to walk away and then looked back at Dean, “Or any other purchases.” She repositioned the backpack on her shoulder and went to get on the elevator.

Dean caught her by the arm. “One room. We’re three dudes. Can’t one of us stay with you?” Dean tried his most charming smile on her. The smile that never let him down.

But Victoria saw past it, she remembered the tension between hunter and angel at the cabin. They were full of emotions, and Victoria really did not think she wanted any part of that, and yet, she was drawn to them and their plight. She knew Dean didn’t want to stay with her, that he was covering for something else.

“Yeah, you’re right. Uh, Sam, you can stay with me.”

Dean could’ve kissed her right then. Cas was right about this chick.

Sam looked slightly uncomfortable. “Uh, you sure, I mean, Cas doesn’t sleep.”

She tried to muster the look of agitation. “You don’t want to stay with me? Why? Am I that unappealing?”

Sam backpedaled, “No, no, of course not, you’re appealing, I just uh, didn’t think you’d be comfortable staying with me.”

“Pretty sure I could clock your ass if you tried anything untoward, but Sam, I’ve already got you pegged. You’re a good man. So, let the angel have a bed, and you can take the other queen in mine.”

She settled the strap of her bag more comfortably on her shoulder and got onto the elevator, the others following her.

*******

Dean fell back on the soft bed. “Dude, this mattress is amazing. And the blanket thing? Clean.”

Cas smiled lightly. He was glad Dean could still be happy about such little things.

Dean patted the space next to him on the bed. Cas looked at him apprehensively.

“Come on Cas, just lay down next to me, man.”

Cas kicked his shoes off, draped his trench coat over the comforter on the other bed and settled in beside Dean.

“I think Sam was confused as to why Victoria wanted him to stay with her.”

“Yeah, poor guy is gonna think she has a crush on him.”

“Sam does deserve happiness, and Victoria would be an ideal partner.”

“That was the most unromantic thing to say, and you’re pretty romantic Cas.”

“Only with you.”

Dean propped himself up on his elbow to look at Cas’s face. He traced Cas’s angular jawline with his forefinger. He moved his head to the other man’s and gently kissed his lips. He pulled away and studied the blue orbs.

“I thought that would feel wrong, or dirty, or some stupid shit like that, but damnit, if it’s not the most right thing I’ve ever experienced in my miserable life.” 

Cas switched positions with the hunter and propped himself up beside him in the bed. He used the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to card his hand through Dean’s hair.

“I am here for you, Dean. And I will help you however I can. But our love is right. It is pure, and good, and there is nothing about is that is dirty or wrong. I know processing that will take a while, and I am on this journey with you. Whether it takes a month or the rest of your life, I will never forsake you.”

Dean pulled the angel’s face to his own and kissed him once more, the gentleness forgotten. The need was present once again, and hands were roaming, grabbing, fingers clawing through clothes. Dean rolled them over so that he was on top of the Angel, kissing him on his mouth, his chin, his jaw, and moving his way down his neck, his inhibitions were forgotten, and he simply needed and wanted _Cas_.

There was a slight knock on the door that adjoined their room to Victoria and Sam’s.

Dean looked up, his hair a mess, and an angel beneath him.

“Crap, I forgot where we were for a minute there.” He said breathlessly.

“You have that effect.” Cas whispered, his hand affectionately running up and down his hunter’s arm.

“Crap Cas, the things you say, damn. Man, I gotta go into the bathroom for a minute. You okay with letting them in?’

Cas smiled knowingly and nodded.

When Dean went into the bathroom, Cas slipped his shoes back on and donned his trench coat before answering the door.

Victoria made eye contact with him, nodded a bit, and then brushed past him and sat a case on the bed that was obviously untouched. She was wearing pajama pants and a T-shirt but had Ezekiel’s coat over them.

She opened the case to reveal bullets.

Dean came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and walked over to her. Sam came to stand by her, and Dean noted that an attachment was already forming between them; Dean knew his brother. Cas decided he wasn’t needed and went to watch television.

“We have plenty of ammo, Tori, thanks anyway.”

Victoria glared at him. “I doubt it. These are hollow points with congealed dead man’s blood inside. I specifically made them for vampire nests. You both have 45’s?”

Sam nodded before he looked at Dean. “She has a degree in Chemistry.”

Dean had to admit, he was impressed; even better, Sam was impressed.

Victoria put 32 rounds in a plastic bag she had in the case and handed it to Sam for him to share with Dean.

“What do you carry?”

Victoria looked at Dean and pulled a Kimber 1911 9mm with a 5-inch barrel out of the pocket of her coat. She took out the clip, pulled the slide back to make sure it was empty and handed it to Dean.

“Nice.”

“Thank you. I’m fond of it.”

“Why’d you go with a nine?”

“The mag holds seventeen instead of seven. The recoil’s lessened, and the bullet is faster.”

“But the 45’s bigger.”

Victoria took her gun back as Dean held it out to her. She put the clip back in before returning it to her coat pocket.

“Which is not always better.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, causing the hunter to flush ever slightly.

Sam smirked as he watched his brother’s face. He didn’t know what would become of them and this girl, but so far, he was enjoying the ride. Victoria closed the case and went to sit across from Cas. Sam and Dean followed. Cas turned the TV off as he looked to Victoria.

Victoria waited for Sam and Dean to sit before she started talking.

“The nest is just shy of ten miles from here.”

“You can read them from that distance?”

She smiled at the Angel. “Yes. This is the biggest nest I have ever personally encountered. There are twenty-one vampires in all. Some are very old.”

Dean swallowed, “Twenty-one?”

She nodded. “Fortunately for us, at this time they do not have any captives. That prevents us from having to distract or pretend to negotiate. That always complicates matters. We will arrive tomorrow morning, they will be slightly disoriented. We should shoot as many as we can first and then finish them off once they are poisoned. They are making a graveyard of this city.”

“If one of us gets caught, what’s the plan?”

Victoria turned her head to the side ever so slightly while she focused on Sam. “Do not get caught.”

“But what if that just happens?”

Sam didn’t have as much regard for his life before his mother came back, but now the last thing he wanted was for her to burn a son.

Victoria ran over the necessary memories of Castiel’s in her head. She could see why Sam asked that. They always negotiated for each other. It was one of the rare moments in her life she was unsure of how to respond. She also knew of the bond between eldest hunter and angel, and imagined their lives were sacred to one another. She knew love did strange things, never mind profound bonds and invisible threads of grace; and those two had all three of those.

She looked at Castiel. “I know your wings are broken, which is why I’m asking, I don’t fully understand what you can and cannot do, but if one of them dies, can you bring them back?”

Cas nodded, “I can.”

Victoria looked back at Sam. “If you or Dean find yourself captured, we will still take down the nest. If you die or suffer grievous injury Castiel will bring you back.” It seemed simple enough of a plan to the consulting detective.

“Great.” Dean muttered. “What if you or Cas get caught?” He hoped his voice didn’t betray him when he said Cas’s name; having Cas in danger was a source of great pain for him.

“By a vampire?”

“Yup.”

“We’ll kill it.” She really didn’t understand why the shorter one was asking her that, it seemed self-explanatory. Castiel may have been the being Dean Winchester loved, but he was still an angel.

After Victoria and Sam retired to their room, Dean looked at Cas.

“Does she seem ‘off’ to you? Just in general? I mean I know she helped you or whatever, and she knew I wanted this room for us, but she seems kinda strange. Not saying I don’t like her, just weird.”

Cas stood up and walked over to Dean. “We cannot imagine what she has been through. She is one of The Chosen, their lives are not anywhere along the normal path.”

“Well, she can join the club.”

Cas wrapped his arms around his hunter, pulling him into him. Dean settled his hands on Cas’s waist.

“Not that your life has not had its great share of difficulties, but neither Sam, nor I, nor you, can fully comprehend what she is or what her life experiences have been. She is a very special human, and that might be accompanied by what you might call ‘quirks.’”

Dean never thought Cas would be the normal one. He also never thought the angel would be planting kisses along his neck, making his speech slurred and lazy.

“She just seems like more of a robot than a girl. Is that the abilities?”

“I do not know Dean. I’m not sure how she works.” The kisses continued and Dean wanted to get the angel back into their bed.


End file.
